Sonic Lost World/Staff (Wii U)
Questo articolo contiene i crediti della versione Wii U di Sonic Lost World. Come nel gioco, sono in inglese. Wii U Version Developed By * Sonic Team * Sega Japan Developers * Mark Rowley * Steve Sharp Producer * Mariusz Szlenta Special Thanks * Jessica Padkin Sega Games Co. Ltd. President & CEO * Haruki Satomi Consumer Online Company Corporate Director * Kenji Matsuba Consumer Online Company Corporate Officer * Tatsuyuki Miyazaki Team Sonic Executive Supervisor * Yukio Sugino Executive Producer * Naoya Tsurumi Chief Producers * Toshihiro Nagoshi * Osamu Ohashi Producer * Takashi Iizuka Director * Morio Kishimoto Art Director * Sachiko Kawamura Character Artists * Yoshinari Amaike * Shinkichi Tanahashi * Masao Tsunoda * Ryohei Yanase Character Animators * Hiroyuki Abe * Kou Ishitoya * Nahoko Kuhara Cut Scene Artists * Tamotsu Kushibe * Takeshi Kanda * Hiroshi Ohtake * Hiromasa Yoshida Field Artists * Yoshitaka Miura * Yuki Takahashi * Daizo Kinoshita * Hisae Jibiki * Naoko Irube * Shuto Matsuo * Machiko Koizumi * Naohiro Tsuchiya * Yuko Furumoto * Koji Noda * Masatoshi Yasumura * Kazunori Yomoda * Keiji Takeda * Nobuhito Yamamoto * Yuki Suda Visual Effects Artists * Tadashi Watanuki * Hideki Yano * Haruka Yoshida Menu/HUD Artists * Tetsuya Aoki * Yusuke Ikeda Technical Artist * Yusuke Kashiwagi Title Logo Designer * Taro Hino Web Designer * Yuichi Kikuchi Sonic Character Supervisor * Yuji Uekawa Gameplay Programmers * Makiko Nishimura * Hiroki Tokunaga * Kentarou Tomii * Satomi Dekura * Hiroshi Inokuma * Yoshihiko Toyoshima * Masahiro Ukai * Atsushi Onuki * Akihiko Tamai * Mototaka Kimura * Atsushi Onuki * Akihiko Tamai System Programmer * Takahiro Sekiguchi Graphics Programmers * Koji Ogino * Takateru Ohyama * Masayoshi Kamai Programmer * Yoshitaka Kawabata Tools/Library Supports * Outa Sano * Yuuichi Okazaki Game Engine * Havok Level Designers * Natsuha Matsubara * Takayuki Okada * Kanano Yamaguchi * Rei Hata * Yuma Matsunaga * Jyunpei Ootsu * Takahiro Ono System Designers * Yoshinobu Uba * Takeshi Yamazaki * Koji Suezawa Writers (Story and Script) * Harumasa Nakajima * Ken Pontac * Warren Graff Project Supports * Eigo Kasahara * Shun Nakamura * Tetsu Katano * Kazuyuki Hoshino Field Art Supports * Planet Co. Ltd. * Imagica Digtalscape Co. Ltd. * Bauhaus Entertainment Field Artists * Hideaki Hakozaki * Masako Hamada * Yuta Otani * Rina Okamoto * Kazuya Igarashi * Narumi Shinomiya * Kazuhiro Saito * Takashi Nagashima Artists * Hideaki Sato * Wataru Kawahara Modeling Support * Sega Of China Coordinator * Miao Miao Artists * Chen Wei * Jiang Huixian * Seng Yuein * Xu Jing Cut Scene Art Supports * Graphinica Inc. Cut Scene Art Producer * Atsuo Nozaki Cut Scene Artists * Tomoaki Kaneko * Ayaka Igarashi * Kentaroh Honma * Hisayasu Kamiya * Yoko Uemura * Tetsuya Kouzuma * Satoko Yamamoto * Kouji Ichikawa * Einichi Kou Programming Supports * Switch Entertainmet inc. * Masashi Yamane Tuning Supports * Naoya Kojima * Kenichi Yokoo * Masayuki Uesugi * Hiroki Kumehara Sound Director & Music Composer * Tomoya Ohtani Sound Effects * Tomonori Sawada Arrangers * Takeshi Watanabe * Yutaka Minobe Cut Scene Music Composer & Orchestrator * Takahito Eguchi Additional Composer * Naofumi Hataya Cut Sound Editors (Sound Racers) * Eiji Nakamura * Chiharu Minekawa * Kenichi Saito Foley Artists * John Roesch * Alyson Moore Foley Mixer * Maryjo Lang Drums * Takashi Saito Bass * Ichiro Fujiya * Akinori Yamada Guitar * Susumu Nishikawa Banjo * Masahiro Itami Accordion * Saburo Tanooka Steelpan * Yoshihiro Harada Oboe * Tomoka Hirota * Satoshi Shoji * Akiko Mori Flute, Piccolo Flute, Shinobue * Takashi Asahi Flute * Sachiko Wakatsuchi Strings * Shinozaki Strings Violin * Hijiri Kuwano * Hitoshi Konno * Masahiko Todo Cello * Mao Tomonoh * Takahiro Yuuki Trumpet * Yusuke Nakano * Teppei Kawakami * Mitsuru Tanaka * Osamu Ueishi * Shigeo Okura * Narumi Sato * Kenichi Tsujimoto Trombone * Makoto Igarashi * Yusuke Enomoto * Miki Murakami * Kou Okumura Bass Trombone * Takehiko Akinaga * Ryota Fujii Saxophone, Flute * Kei Suzuki Saxophone * Naoya Takemura * Kazuhiro Murase * Ryochi Daigoh * Naomu Soeda Tuba * Kiyoshi Sato Horn * Yuta Ohno * Mina Muranaka * Ryosuke Tomono * Masaki Tanaka Harp * Tomoyuki Asakawa Percussion * Mari Kotake * Ryoichi Kayatani Recording Engineers * Yoshitada Miya * Shigeo Sakurai * Toshiyuki Yoshida Assistant Engineers * Takuya Komiyama (Onkio Haus) * Shigeharu Nakauchi (Onkio Haus) * Haruki Saito (Sound City) Recording Studios * Onkio Haus * Sound City * Sega Digital Studio Mastering Engineers * Kazushi Kyogoku Recording Coordinator * Kazuyuki Doki (Re-Birth) Japanese Character Voices * Jun'ichi Kanemaru * Ryo Hirohashi * Nobutoshi Canna * Taeko Kawata * Jōji Nakata * Yutaka Aoyama * Chafūrin * Mugihito * Yumi Tōma * Yūki Tai * Fumihiko Tachiki * Chikao Ōtsuka Recording Producer * Takuya Ohno Recording Assistant Producer * Kouhei Yamamoto (TOHOKUSHINSHA) Recording Director * Eriko Kimura (TOHOKUSHINSHA) Recording * TOKYO TV CENTER English Character Voices * Roger Craig Smith * Kate Higgins * Mike Pollock * Kent Hampton * Cindy Robinson * Kirk Thornton * Wally Wingert * Liam O'Brien * Patrick Seitz * Stephanie Sheh * Sam Riegel Voice Production By * Studiopolis Inc. Voice Director * Jack Fletcher Casting Directors * Jack Fletcher * Joe Moeller * Jamie Simone Recording Engineers * Eric Lewis * Ernie Sheesley Dialogue Editor * Terry Reiff Production Assistant * Philo Leung Production Accountants * Laura Lepez Line Producer * Joe Moeller French Character Voice * Alexandre Gillet * Marie-Eugénie Maréchal * Marc Bretonnière * Sébastien Desjours * Naïké Fauveau * Benjamin Pascal * Tony Marot * Benoit Allemane * Philippe Catoire * Franck Sportis * Gilbert Lévy * Valérie Nosrée * Luc Boulad Project Managers * Claire Asterg (La Marue Rese) Localisation Department Manager * Cecile Irlinger (La Marue Rese) Voice Director * Antoine Nouel Recording Engineer * Jeremie Durand (La Marue Rese) Italian Character Voice * Massimo Di Benedetto * Serena Clerici * Davide Garbolino * Gianni Gaude * Maurizio Merluzzo * Renato Novara * Loretta Di Pisa * Benedetta Ponticelli * Riccardo Rovatti * Diego Sabre * Luca Sandri * Aldo Stella * Pietro Ubaldi Project Manager * Alessandra Neve Voice Director * Alice Bongiorni Recording Engineer * Mauro Forester German Character Voice * Claus Peter Damitz * Romanus Fuhrmann * Marianne Graffam * Matthias Horn * Anke Kortemeier * Ilja Koster * Klaus Lochtove * Hartmut Neugebauer * Viktor Pavel * Shandra Schadt * Marc Stachel * Gerold Stroher Voice Director * Michael Hulsmann Recording Engineer * Ilja Koster (IK Sample) Project Management * Olivler Deslanes (SIDE) Spanish Character Voice * Francesc Belda * Miguel Angel Jenner * Ivan Labanda * Jonathan Lopez * Santi Lorenz * Sergi Mesa * Graciela Molina * Xadi Mouslemeni * Rafa Parra * Meritxell Ribera * Rafael Turia * Albert Villar Voice Director * Guillermo Reinlein Recording Engineer * Carmel Hurtado (Takemaker) Project Management * Olivler Deslanes (SIDE) CG Movie Production * Marza Animation Planet Inc. Art Director * Toshiya Umeda Publicity Director * Naoto Kawguchi Sets and Props Supervisor * Hideyuki Higashi Layout Supervisor * Takaaki Kise Animation Supervisor * Tatsunori Tomiyama Modeling * Takuya Imamura * Jun Masuda * Emiri Minagawa Sets & Props * Hideaki Makinouchi * Yoh Amano * Koji Nagata Setup * Tomohiro Hanawa Animation * Takahiro Inoue * Wataru Kitamura * Yusuke Nakagawa * Tomokazu Sakamoto * Keiichi Murita Lighting and Composite * Tsubasa Nakai * Hirokazu Ayukawa * Kaoru Chikaoka Production Engineers * Takamasa Matsunari * Taku Wakisaka Project Managers * Sonoko Haneda * Bora Son Movie Producer * Akira Ito VFX * Studio Bokan Inc. VFX Supervisor * Ryoji Takai VFX Artists * Fumiko Takeda * Takayuki Murayama * Pan Hsiao Min * Toru Kaburagi * Tomohiro Murayama Game Production * Digital Media Lab Inc. Producer * Keisuke Toyoshima Director * Atsushi Matsumoto Technical Supervisor * Hideaki Sato Effect Artist * Akihiro Komiya Layout Artist * Tomomi Sato Assistant Modeler * Takashi Kondou Project Manager * Kunitaka Sato Sega Corporation Localization Supports * Tatsuyuki Miyazaki * Emi Yamane * Takuya Kishimoto Sales * Akira Nomoto * Teruyuki Awaji * Yasunobu Maasahiro * Shinya Ooasaki * Harue Imatsu * Tetsuo Sasaki * Masata Santo * Yuichiro Shimada * Tomiaki Fujita * Yoshihito Endo * Katsutoshi Memezawa * Nobuaki Sone * Toru Ysuda * Teshiyuki Tanaka * Mashiro Tanaka * Tomohiko Hayashi * Tomoki Ishidao * Yoshihiro Enomoto * Taku Takeuchi * Field Crew Service Co. Ltd. Sales Promotion * Mitsuru Takahashi * Nobuhiro Tanaka * Yuta Hirai Sales Supports * Tomoki Kaji * Kazuhiro Ezaki Marketing * Takayeshi Ohuchi * Ruike Miyamoto * Atsuhiko Shimizu First Party Managers * Yasushi Yamashita * Teyehisa Hiwatari Public Relations * Yasushi Nagumo * Chikako Hida Promotions * Rakafumi Ueoro * Yoko Fukada * Ikuo Ishizaka Executive Marketing Supervisor * Takeshi Shimizu Package & Manual Production * Yoshihiro Sakuta * Yoichi Takahashi * Hiroki Osawa * Makoto Nishino * Takuya Hamamoto Product Test * Takashi Shoji * Akira Nishikawa * Osamu Sato * Hitoshi Abe * Toshiaki Matsuda * Keima Sasaki * Yuta Metegi * Azusa Ikeda * Ayaka Kimura * Takeru Ooe * Daisuke Higuchi * Daichi Sasaki * Chiharu Yeshida * Atsushi Murayama * Shunichi Senda * Yusuke Asano * Daisuke Suzuki * Takafumi Kawasaki Quality Assurance * Seiji Hasegawa * Yoshihi Narumi * Kouzeu Takasugi * Shugo Kariya * Keji Yoshida Sega of America President/CFO/COO * John Cheng CCO * Hiroyuki Miyazaki Producer * Samuel Mullen HR Director * Michelie Whitmere Senior Producer * Ken Ogasawara * Yasuhiro Neguch International Development Director * Patrick Riley Senior Director Of Development * Todd Hartwig Design Director * Chris Perter Development Operations Director * John Merlino Senior Director Of Marketing * Marcella Churchill Senior Brand Manager * Judy Gilbertson Brand Manager * Derrek Peel Associate Brand Manager * Aaron Webber Public Relations Manager * Thu Nguyen Manager Of Media And Events * Teri Higgins Director Of Creative Services And First Party * Jen Goreling Senior Graphic Designer * Marco Garcia Web Manager * Michiael Debbins Video Production Manager * Carl Somika Senior Community Manager * Kellie Parker Community Manager * Julian Mehlfied Executive VP of Publishing and Strategic Planning * Yusuke Suai First Party Coordinator * Andrew Wong VP of Sales * Keith Gerhardt Senior Director Of Sales Operations and Administration * Laurie Mendez Director Of Channel Marketing * Scott Lambrecht Senior Operations Specialist * Andy Navarro Senior Finance Manager * Kenya Numata Director Of Business Development And Content * Yumiko Nishi Director Of Legal * Liana A. Larson Legal Counsel * Jerusha Herman Associate Legal Counsel * Ziv Shmargad Contracts Administrator * Edison Haywood IT Director * Jake Slagado Manager - Network Admin and Ops * George Bueno Development Operations Supervisor * Stephen Akana Standards Leads * Junior Sison Hardware Supervisor * Matt Ellison English Localization By * Inbound Games Sega Europe COO * Jurgen Post CFO * John Ward Senior Vice President Business Planning * Tatsuya Shikata Development Services Sega West Director * Jim Wodds Head Of Studio Localisation And ESD * Charlie Harris O' Conner Producer * Teppei Otsuka Brand Director * David Corless Marketing Manager * Helen Churchill Assistant Brand Manager * Colm Bannen Publishing Manager * Bebby Wertheim Head Of PR * Kerry Rizze Head Of Operations * Natalie Fersyth Director Of Legal And Business Affairs * Nicky Ormrod Legal Executive * Saad Choudri Legal Counsel * Daniel Finegold Head Of Creative Services & Traffic * Jeff Webber Creative Team Manager * Noud Tepefaere Digital Traffic And 1st Party Submissions Senior Creative Designer * Ranj Vekatia Creative Artworker * Steve Smith Head Of Program Office * Mark Le Breton Submissions Manager * Dave Piher Process And TCM Manager * Ben Hewell Head Of QA & Localisation QA * Ghuisam Khan Production Managers * Teressa Wright * Simon Lawrence Resource Manager * Ben Jackson Localisation Manager * Marta Lois Genzalez Localisation Project Supervisor * Antonella Marras Lead Translator * Jesus Alvarez Translators * Daniela Kaynert * Chiara Canu * Gabriel Casas * Tajana Nath * Giulia Checchi * Anais Manlaval * Luis J. Paredes * Ronan Salen * Sebastian Salguere * Giuseppe Rosa * Nicole Thomer Mastering & Equipment Manager * Phil Adams Senior Mastering Technician * Michael Veness Assistant Mastering Technician * Paul Hann * Shaun Young Project Lead * Luke Tarasek Localisation QA Supervisor * Alessandro Irranca Localisation QA Team Lead * Pedro Ortega Localisation Senior Tester * Serenella Grimaldi Localisation Testers * Alexander Budik * Alexandre Juila * Carina Pamminger * Chrisian Hintze * David Blbao Gonzalez * Endika Posadas * Haren Patel * Hugues Bondoux * Pier Paolo Vittone * Pietro Tria * Rocio Roman * Remain Bevilard * Setphanie Warwick Compliance Supervisor * Darran Wall Compliance Coordinator * Mohammed Ajaib Compliance Senior Technician * Martin Walker Compliance Technicians * Louis Li * Aaron Wright * Michael Webb Administration And Finance Coordinator * Chris Bien QA Administrators * Chris Geiles Equipment & Shift Coordinators * Tony Langan * Chrisitan Bailey Speical Thanks * Yukifumi Makino (Delfisound Inc.) * Machiko Aoki (Music Brains Inc.) * Miki Kasashiwagi (Smash Room) * Katsuko Matsumoto (Jet One) * Eishin Miura * Kazuko Ohno * Micheal Gluck * Justin Haywald * Vince Lozada * Jun Senoue * Haruyoshi Tomita Havok Sonic Lost World uses Havok. ©Copyright 1999-2015 Havok.com, Inc. (and its Licensors.) All rights reserved. Visit www.havok.com for details. Portions of this software are copyright ©2015 The Freetype Project (www.freetype.org). All rights reserved. Created by * Sonic Team Presented by Sega ©SEGA